


Violin

by 0_aesthetic_0



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Crimes & Criminals, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romantic Angst, Smoking, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_aesthetic_0/pseuds/0_aesthetic_0
Summary: Когда Марк впервые слышит тихую скрипку — ему вообще не до музыки. Ему бы, элементарно, выжить.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	Violin

**Author's Note:**

> Итак, первая работа на ао3... есус, памаги

Когда Марк впервые слышит тихую скрипку — ему вообще не до музыки. Ему бы, элементарно, выжить. 

Он тяжело дышит и прижимает ладонь к кровоточащей ране на боку. Неудачный день, больше и говорить нечего. Таких десятки в прошлом и, наверняка, сотни в будущем. Марку, в общем-то, не на что жаловаться, даже если подобную жизнь он выбрал не совсем добровольно. Жизнь довольно поганую, нужно сказать. Когда всё твоё существование во многом зависит от удачи, это не прикольно. Но Марк живёт по принципу «удача+умения» и пока живётся ему неплохо. По крайней мере, он жив. Марк из тех людей, которому не место в обычном обществе, у Марка есть пистолет и много шрамов. Это совсем не похоже на фильмы — никакой романтики, пафоса или эпичных перестрелок. Всё проще, примитивнее. Либо ты, либо тебя и неважно насколько жалко ты поступаешь. Никто геройски не бросается под пули, каждый, элементарно, пытается выжить. 

Марк сжимает челюсти и откидывает голову на подушку, дрожа от невыносимой боли. Скрипка в квартире рядом никак не замолкает, и совсем скоро Ли понимает, что это помогает отвлечься. Он прикрывает глаза и вслушивается в красивую игру, пытаясь игнорировать боль. Марк никогда раньше не слышал, чтобы сосед играл. Вообще-то, он даже не знал, есть ли у него сосед. 

Оказывается, на скрипке играл паренёк по имени Донхёк. У Донхёка смуглая кожа, большие оленьи глаза и красивые длинные пальцы. Марк с ним сталкивается случайно, когда утром выходит за новой пачкой сигарет. Донхёк смущённо (а может испуганно) отводит взгляд и выдавливает негромкое «Д-доброе утро». Марк хмыкает, своим хриплым прокуренным голосом отвечает тем же. Донхёк поджимает губы и стремительно бросается прочь, так и не подняв взгляд. Ли заинтересованно провожает взглядом нового соседа и спешит всё же купить жизненно необходимые сигареты. 

Марк вообще не любит сближаться с людьми. Предпочитает гордое одиночество, да и всегда рассчитывает только на себя. Люди лживы, непостоянны, люди легко предают. Зачем страдать? Проще выстроить вокруг себя защитный купол и никого близко не пускать. Марк действительно не часто общается с людьми. Просто юный скрипач заинтересовал его. Нет ничего плохого, чтобы немного поговорить, собирая кожей солнечные лучи. У Донхёка голос приятный, похожий на мёд. Марку нравится его слушать не меньше, чем скрипку. Донхёк только переехал и у него достаточно богатые родители, чтобы купить ему отдельную квартиру в свои 17. Марк внимательно слушает, наблюдая, как младший ест мороженое и решает не спрашивать почему ему купили квартиру в таком жалком районе. Пока что. Донхёк любит ванильное мороженое, играть на скрипке и быть в далеке от людей. Марк, услышав последнее, приподнимает брови.

— Тогда ничего, что я сейчас с тобой говорю? — Донхёк быстро мотает головой. 

— Всё в порядке. Я сбежал от всех знакомых, но с тобой мне интересно общаться. 

Интересно. 

Марк сдерживает больной смех.Он может рассказать парнишке, разве что, как спрятать труп. Не очень нужная информация для невинного подростка. Донхёк похож на человека, который любит говорить о звёздах, искусстве и любви. Марк не знает ничего из этого. Он далёк от высокого, он упал так низко, как только возможно. Не с такими людьми Донхёку нужно общаться. Ли выкуривает очередную сигарету, получает взгляд, отдалённо похожий на осуждающий, и прищуривает глаза. 

— Почему ты вообще заговорил со мной? В первую встречу ты выглядел напуганным. 

— Застенчевым, — исправляет его Донхёк и почти смущённо улыбается: — Знаешь, мне показалось, что ты неплохой человек. Тлеющая сигарета замирает в пальцах, не достигнув рта. Неплохой. Хороший. Наивный ребёнок. 

Марк вздыхает. Его не мучает совесть, к нему не приходят жертвы в ночных кошмарах. Марку подходит его жизнь. Марк не подходит Донхёку. 

— Тебе действительно показалось, Донхёк, — говорит Ли и устремляет взгляд далеко-далеко. К солнцу, к старым домам и вечной усталости, что витает над его миром. Донхёк живёт в совершенно другом. В нормальном мире, с нормальными ценностями. Донхёк — на своём месте, Марк — на своём. 

Они разные. 

Ли смотрит, как солнце целует кожу Донхёка и ему внезапно хочется того же. Марк не то, что бы не умеет любить. Он умел. Просто разучился. Так лучше, и для него и для других. Так меньше жертв и меньше боли. Меньше страданий, бессмысленных душевных метаний. Жить без всего этого — проще. 

Марк разучился любить, но глаза Донхёка преследуют его даже во снах. И он, вроде, понимает, что крайне неправильно привязываться и привязывать, потому что Донхёк молод, ему ещё жить и жить, долго и счастливо. Без всего этого, без пуль, криминала, крови. Без Марка. 

Ли точно знает, что Донхёк будет счастливее без него. Но скрипка всё играет и играет, Марк меняет повязки на боку и вслушивается в прекрасные мелодии. Он оседает на холодный пол, упираясь затылком в голую стену и думает, думает, думает. 

Думает о том: зачем Донхёк вообще появился в его жизни. Зачем они столкнулись, зачем Донхёк к нему подошёл потом и зачем Марк предложил ему мороженое.

Зачем они начали общаться, зачем Донхёк играет на чёртовой скрипке и зачем Марк привязывается, если знает, что это всё закончится плохо. 

Не в этой жизни. Возможно, когда-нибудь они снова встретятся и будут вместе, но сейчас это будет равносильно сожжению всех мостов Донхёка к нормальной жизни. Им нужно закончить общение, расстаться и забыть друг друга, пока не поздно. 

Всё пошло не так, когда Марка снова ранили.

Он весь в крови, только что с выполненного задания. Много порезов и огнестрельное в плечо. Слишком неудачный день. 

Ли надеется дойти до квартиры, но ноги словно превратились в вату. В голове буквы не складываются в слова, а слова в предложения, но ясно одно: всё очень-очень плохо. Марк сжимает челюсти и рычит от боли, а потом, прижимаясь к стене спиной, съезжает вниз. Он словно под метрами воды: ничего не видно и не слышно. Вокруг даже не мёртвая тишина — просто ничего. Отсутствие чего-либо в принципе. Всё, что Марк слышит — собственное дыхание. И слабое сердцебиение. Тук. Тук. Тук.

Неужели, вот так он и умрёт? Жалко, даже не в бою. Закончить свою жизнь такой поганой смертью — двойная неудача. Марк хрипло смеётся, не понимая: в голос или только в голове, и это всё отдаётся болью в теле. Кажется, он потерял сознание. Следующее, что Марк видит — испуганное лицо Донхёка и пакеты с продуктами, брошенные на землю. Мозг почему-то фокусируется на мандаринах, что катились по грязному полу. Он чувствует горячие руки Донхёка на лице. 

— Марк?! Марк, что произошло?! 

Парень пытается что-то сказать, но получается лишь неясное шипение. Донхёк, весь бледный и напуганный, хватает раненого и пытается дотянуть до квартиры.

— Донхёк, — хрипит Ли, — спокойно. Слушай меня Мальчишка кивает и кусает губы. Марк сглатывает и морщится. — Кухня. Аптечка.

Донхёк кивает и исчезает из его поля зрения, возвращаясь уже с маленьким ящиком. Марк отстранённо думает, что мальчишка неплохо держится для такой плохой ситуации. А уж Марк точно может сказать, когда ситуация действительно плохая. 

— Обезболивающее. Обработай. 

Ли снова кивает, неумело колет в плечо лекарство и обрабатывает кровоточащую рану. Марк мычит от боли и закрывает глаза, видя только яркие вспышки под веками. 

— Молодец… ты молодец, Донхёк, — шелестит Марк и облизывает губы сухим языком. — А теперь вынимай пулю. 

Глаза Ли распахиваются в немом ужасе. Марк устало думает, что если тот сейчас откажется, его шансы откинуться увеличатся. 

— Ты должен это сделать, Донхёк, — медленно произносит Марк, смотря прямо парню в глаза: — Иначе, я умру. 

Донхёк колеблется — боится. Но, когда кивает и тянется к аптечке, Марк облегчённо выдыхает. Донхёк принял решение. Выбрал сторону. 

Донхёк решил спасти Марка и это абсолютно точно повлияет на его жизнь.

Кажется, он снова теряет сознание, потому что следующее его пробуждение происходит в его чистой постели, с новыми повязками и яркими лучами утреннего солнца в глазах. Рядом стоял стакан воды и таблетки. Скорее всего, обезболивающего. На лице Ли появляется лёгкая улыбка. Он чувствует вкусный запах, исходящий из кухни, в голове невольно возникает вопрос, когда он вообще готовил там. Наверное, очень и очень давно. 

Марк тянется за водой, но тело прорезает боль и парень не может сдержать стона. С кухни тут же прибегает Донхёк. Немного уставший, с мешками под глазами и остатками напряжения. Совсем другой, без искры в глазах и детской беззаботности. Кажется, что он повзрослел на несколько лет за одну ночь. Возможно, Марк чувствует вину за это. 

— Доброе утро, — выдавливает Марк и Донхёк демонстративно отворачивается. Потом, правда, вздыхает и подходит ближе, зачем-то щупая Марку лоб. 

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? 

Марк пытается уловить чужой взгляд, но всё безуспешно: Донхёку явно интересней разглядывать щели в стене, нежели Марка. — Ты выглядишь так, как будто я враг народа, — вместо ответа произносит Ли и Донхёк мрачнеет. Медленно переводит взгляд на старшего и долго-долго смотрит в чужие глаза, прежде чем ответить. 

— Марк, я нашёл оружие. Много оружия. Марк опускает веки и тяжело вздыхает. Он знал. Рано или поздно, этот разговор должен был случиться. 

Вот только Марк к нему не готов. Наверное, всегда будет. 

— Я говорил, что тебе показалось, будто я хороший. Я не. 

— Я не думал, что настолько, — шепчет Донхёк. 

Марк знает, что Донхёк уйдёт. Испугается, в конце концов подумает. Донхёк не глупый, Донхёк сможет всё сложить в одну огромную картину. Отвратительную и отталкивающую, но до боли реальную. Донхёк не захочет иметь к ней никакого отношения. Это даже к лучшему. Марк будет в порядке, он всегда в порядке. Так действительно будет лучше.

Донхёк не уходит. 

Кормит его супом с ложечки, меняет повязку и сидит у кровати, осторожно гладя чужую руку, думая, что Ли без сознания. 

— Знаешь… — начинает говорить Марк и Донхёк тут же оддёргивает руку, смущённо отводя взгляд. — Твоя скрипка спасла мне жизнь. 

Они встречаются взглядами и Марк выдавливает улыбку. 

— Я лежал раненый и абсолютно никому не нужный, а ты играл и играл. А я держался в сознании, чтобы узнать, что ты будешь играть следующим. 

Донхёк не даёт ему говорить дальше, он быстро прижимается губами к сухим губам Марка. Поцелуй невинный, почти детский, но такой важный. В нём много всего, и обещание в том числе. Не покинуть. Парень быстро отстраняется, краснеет и, подорвавшись на ноги, убегает из комнаты. Это было похоже на дуновение весеннего ветра: легко и едва уловимо, мягко, нежно и… влюблённо. Марк закрывает лицо руками и думает, что делать дальше. Донхёк пропадает на целый день где-то на кухне, шумя кастрюлями, к вечеру Марк, почти раздражённо, поднимается на ноги и медленно шагает на кухню. Когда Донхёк его видит, то распахивает глаза и выпаливает: — Зачем ты встал? — искреннее проявление заботы отдаётся в сердце теплом, вся злость Ли просто испаряется. Он игнорирует вопрос, подходит к Донхёку, загоняя его в тупик и целует, обхватывая ладонями смуглое лицо. Также мягко, как у Донхёка не получается, поцелуй выходит настойчивым и властным. Таким, как и сам Марк. Донхёк знает, на что идёт. Донхёк не сопротивляется, но и не отвечает. Лишь хватается за чужие руки, чтобы не упасть, потому что собственные ноги не держат. Ли отстраняется и с удовольствием наблюдает, как любимое лицо стало абсолютно красным от смущения. Марк мягко гладит пальцами по-детски пухлым щекам и шепчет в дрожащие губы: 

— Не убегай от меня, — и, чмокнув Донхёка, ещё раз добавляет шёпотом: — Пожалуйста. Донхёк не убегает. Донхёк помогает ему излечить раны, Донхёк целует и принимает поцелуи и эти несколько дней в стенах квартиры кажутся самыми счастливыми. 

Донхёк притаскивает скрипку и играет Марку, пока тот любуется длинными пальцами пухлыми губами и смуглой кожей в свете летнего солнца. Донхёк принимает предложение научиться стрелять и, к концу тренировки, оказывается, что у него явно есть способности. 

А потом они долго целуются на крыше дома, встречая кожей закат. Марк понимает, что проиграл битву, что поддался чувству любви, но совсем не жалеет. Донхёк, кажется, тоже. Между ними скрипка, пистолет, дешёвая лапша и поцелуи. Между ними много любви и ещё больше будет в будущем. Марк не то, что бы уверен, Марк знает. 

Он сделает всё, чтобы это было так.


End file.
